


Kiss Me

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sad, Sad Luke, big yikes, oh luke, sad ash, sneaky bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: "You could've fucking called."





	Kiss Me

The house was quiet. 

It felt empty, just a building filled with picture frames and memories without Luke in it. The hallways were lined with pictures of them in various cities, but most of them simply enjoying the other’s company. 

Perhaps it was the lack of a dimpled smile, or true laughter. 

Ashton found it more likely that it was the absence of what felt like togetherness that made it cold.   
He found it more likely that the butterflies were dead and gone, that the total elimination of what made him happy was what made him feel like he could see his breath. 

Luke was staying with Calum for the time being, the stress of screaming matches that shook the walls too much for him.  
But it was his fault, wasn’t it? 

Ashton wanted to blame him, wanted to blame Luke for the hole in his chest where is heart should’ve been, for burying the body of their relationship in a stranger's bed.   
In truth, Ashton had been the one to push him away, to make him feel like someone else, anyone else would treat him better and with more care.  
In the end, Luke had been right. 

This hollow feeling followed them both, the hating feeling lingering in their hearts until they looked each other in the eyes.   
Then, all they felt was longing. 

They felt the distance, they felt the anger and resentment faded into nothing but want, fade into missing each other.   
It all faded into the need of feeling the right palm in their hands, the right arms around them while they slept, the right heartbeat above all the rest. 

It had been Michael that tricked them into meeting, it had been Calum that lied to them about a studio meeting but it was Luke who had fucked a stranger in London and tore them apart.  
Ashton only ever wanted to love Luke, and Luke had only ever wanted to be loved. 

Ashton stayed angry for weeks, until they were lead into a trap that was said to be a meeting but turned into a battle of wills.   
They hadn’t seen each other enter the room, because if they had, the plan never would’ve worked. 

Luke was sitting, hair in a bun and a pen in his mouth with blue eyes glued to a paper sat in front of him.   
Ashton came in with a blank look in his eyes, and it was clear he wasn’t seeing anything. If he had, he would’ve known that he had brushed past Luke to get to his seat. 

By the time they noticed each other, the door was locked and the other half of their band sat down to wait. 

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Luke’s head slowly lifted, completely unalarmed.   
A glance on the room turned his peace into panic, and he stood quickly.   
Ashton broke from his daze to look into eyes that matched the sky that were filled with ice. 

“I think we’ve been played.” Ashton’s voice was void of emotion, blank as the look on his face remained. 

Luke was the first to break, lips curling as he tried to keep his composure.  
“Where have you been?” His voice clipped, each word harsh and cold, like he was trying to cut his former lover with a knife.

“Away from you.” Still, Ashton was simply devoid. His eyes looked lifeless, and something in Luke snapped a little further. 

“You could’ve fucking called.” 

All at once, color returned to Ashton’s face, red flushing his cheeks.   
“And you could’ve not fucked him. But you did. I would call us even, but we aren’t.” 

There was a silence that followed, filled only by the sharp intake of breath that Luke tried to conceal.   
“I was drunk.” 

“And I’m still in love with you. We all make mistakes, don’t we?” 

Luke broke into pieces then, the anger in his facade shattered into a trillion small shards of glass in the floor.   
His eyes were blue, bluer than Ashton had ever seen them, so vibrant that he felt like he may start to drift into them if he looked too long. He missed them, missed waking up to them and seeing sleepy red circles around them.   
“Loving me is a mistake?” 

Ashton sighed, a deep breath to release everything that felt like was weighing him through the floor.   
“I don’t have any reason to think otherwise. All I have is pictures of us being good, not this- this disaster of lies.” 

Luke came closer, and Ashton looked up at him with hazel eyes that screamed of loss and want.   
“I love you was never a lie. None of it was a lie. I thought you were leaving me.” 

“And I wasn’t. Don’t you get that, now? You left me, if I remember correctly. And even so, all I want to do is kiss you.” 

There was a feeling of thunderclouds in the room, bringing lightning with it. There were holes all over their hearts, and safety pins couldn’t piece them back together if they tried. 

It was a culmination of everything they had lost, and wanted to regain. A misunderstanding of cosmic proportions causing a chain reaction that led them to their demise, to the heartbreak of their lifetimes.

“Then kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I take requests


End file.
